Talk:A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms
Dialogue Watch the video a few times. Danaerys clearly says "You never should've trusted Cersei". — Ser Eric of Arbor (talk) 01:46, April 19, 2019 (UTC) *I've watched it multiple times. Each time, I hear "he". I don't think Daenerys saying "you" makes sense, as Sansa never trusted Cersei in the first place. I believe the "he" she is referring to is Tyrion and his trust of Cersei providing the Lannister forces. — Darth Dracarys (talk) 01:52, April 19, 2019 (UTC) *I've listened to it as "he" and I've tried to listen to it as "you", but I'm certain it's "he". — Darth Dracarys (talk) 01:53, April 19, 2019 (UTC) ::Yeah I just checked. I don't know how anyone could think it's "you" --Potsk (talk) 10:38, April 19, 2019 (UTC) Title It's titled "A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms", this is the description: "Jaime faces judgement and Winterfell prepares for the battle to come." — Darth Dracarys (talk) 02:56, April 22, 2019 (UTC) Source: https://www.hbo.com/game-of-thrones/season-8/2-a-knight-of-the-seven-kingdoms — Darth Dracarys (talk) 02:56, April 22, 2019 (UT :Brilliant, I just re-dited EVERYTHING with Jenny's song, even all the image categorys/pics. LMAO QueenBuffy 02:59, April 22, 2019 (UTC) ::Gosh, that's frustrating! — Darth Dracarys (talk) 03:00, April 22, 2019 (UTC) Could you change the description at the pretext as well please??? Thanks ABCXYZ12345678 (talk) 03:08, April 22, 2019 (UTC) Memorable Quotes You should add Jon's voice over about the Dead. "Our enemies do not tire, do not stop . . ." one. Also, "Fuck tradition"? Add that too XD StarkHunter (talk) 11:35, April 22, 2019 (UTC) Why is someone bringing politics in? Um, what is the deal with Brexit and EU links in the bit about the North and the Targaryen rule? --Gladiatus (talk) 20:21, April 22, 2019 (UTC) : I agree, that doesn't belong here. — Ser Eric of Arbor (talk) 20:26, April 22, 2019 (UTC) :: Ok, I didn't see any reference to that. Could you copy and paste the text here that alludes to these things? — Ser Eric of Arbor (talk) 21:34, April 22, 2019 (UTC) :: :: "Therefore, other than "losing their sovereignty" by voluntarily joining a larger regional union of realms - and thus benefiting in various improvements to infrastructure, trade, and internal borders - nothing particularly bad''happened "the last time Targaryens took dragons to the North"." Here. --Gladiatus (talk) 22:27, April 22, 2019 (UTC) ? That was a joke. I'll de-link it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:54, April 22, 2019 (UTC) Page blocked Why is this page still blocked?--Alienautic (talk) 14:10, April 27, 2019 (UTC) Timeline trivia "In Season 1, Theon said he came to Winterfell when he was eight years old, and other characters said the Greyjoy Rebellion was nine years ago: thus he was 17 years old in Season 1. This means that '''as in the novels', he is one year older than Robb and Jon Snow." In the novels, Theon is 4 or 5 years older than Robb. At the beginning of the first book (298 AC), Robb is 14 (born 283 AC) while Theon is 19 (born 278 AC or 279 AC). DaenerysTheMadKhal58 (talk) 14:44, April 28, 2019 (UTC) :You are right. The error is fixed. Moonracer (talk) 15:03, April 28, 2019 (UTC) Unable To Edit/Battle plan Two things: why is this page still locked to editing? And it should be noted the entire battle plan (involving the trap for the Night King) is missing from the plot? Given the significance of that to the following episode, it should be added... Knighthood Oath A couple of things I noticed about that scene that I think is worth noting. One, Jaime only mentions three of the seven. Second, in season 3 (I think) Jaime mentions all of the conflicting oaths he had to take, mentioning things like obeying your father and obeying the king. In this version, he mentions none of that. TheUnknown285 (talk) 22:39, May 4, 2019 (UTC) Still can't edit, battle plan still missing It's been two weeks since the episode aired, why is it still locked from editing? And the entire battle plan for the following episode, including laying the trap for the Night King in the Godswood, is still missing from the summary...!Arthur88 (talk) 17:15, May 5, 2019 (UTC) I know, I know - I JUST finished updating all the Notes, and haven't done the Recap at all. I had to stop and do episode 3's recap. On the to-do list. I'll unlock for now.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:20, May 5, 2019 (UTC)